Secret Passions
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Will has one last trip on the Pearl with Jack before he has to marry Elizabeth. Will he be able to come clean about his feelings for the pirate before it is too late? Set just after CotBP. Slash.
1. Longing

Disclaimer: Jack and Will are Disney's property, not mine. But I can always dream…

-0-

Secret Passions

-0-

Chapter One: Longing

"William! What are you daydreaming about, whelp?" Will jumped at the pleasant sound of Jack's voice. He turned away from the rolling seas and the horizon and faced his captain.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "And don't call me whelp! Just Will will do, thanks." Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's not nothing. I know that faraway look – you were thinking about someone." Will laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack grinned.

"I think your thoughts rest on a certain bonny lass! Am I right?"

Will just gritted his teeth and walked away from the infuriating man. He hadn't, in fact, been thinking about Elizabeth, whom he was engaged to marry. She'd allowed him to sail with Jack on the _Pearl_ for the last time before their wedding. It seemed to him that Elizabeth knew he needed one last hurrah before settling down with her to a lifetime of what was hoped to be wedded bliss. He dreaded returning to Port Royal, however. His life in the port town was so mundane compared to life on the high seas!

Blacksmiths never got to have any adventures - they just made swords and horseshoes and various other tools that their patrons commissioned. A blacksmith's work was never done. No sooner that Will had completed his last order, a new one was bound to surface. Will took pride in his masterful work, of course, but working with metal wasn't something he truly enjoyed. The hours were terrible, too. He had to rise at the crack of dawn, and work until sundown with little time for breaks. It took more time and effort than one might realize to make the best quality swords in all of the Caribbean. Will was so exhausted and sore by the end of the day that he barely could muster the strength to climb into bed, much less consider having any fun.

And then there was the delicate matter of Elizabeth. Once he was married to her, Weatherby Swann expected Will to be able to balance his work and time with Elizabeth so that they could both benefit from the arrangement. Not that Will minded – she was his best friend since childhood after all, and he would do anything for her. But their romance hadn't been what Will had imagined; he'd expected something more. He still couldn't imagine taking her to bed. _At all. _ The very idea terrified him, even though it should've excited him. This fact confused the lad, and doubts about his impending marriage continued to fester in the back of his mind.

As he moved aft, Jack followed him, wanting to continue the conversation.

"Jack, I don't want to talk about this right now," Will fumed as they passed Anamaria at the helm.

"Why not?" The pirate captain asked. "Something is clearly bothering you about the one you love." Will closed his eyes and tried to pretend that this wasn't happening. He couldn't be talking to Jack about this. Not now.

"Nothing is bothering me," he snapped.

"Son, do us both a favor and stop insulting my intelligence," said Jack with a chuckle. "I can tell you're having a bit of an internal struggle. Do you mind terribly enlightening ol' Jack as to the nature of said struggle?"

"I think I may be having second thoughts about the wedding," Will confessed in a moment of weakness. Jack's eyes grew large at that, for that had been the _last_ thing he'd expected Will to say.

"Why don't we talk about this in my cabin where we can be more comfortable?" Jack offered, sensing that the younger man didn't wish to share what he had to say with the crew. Will tensed at that.

"I don't know – are you sure that would be a good idea?" Jack chuckled.

"Why not? I don't bite… hard." Will swallowed hard at that. He locked eyes with Jack and found himself to be lost within their bottomless depths. Finally Will had to look away, for the intensity of Jack's gaze rather unnerved him.

"Alright, I'll go below with you," Will agreed. Jack led the way down the stairs to his cabin, the first on the left.

"In you go," said Jack, opening the door for Will, who entered the spacious room and took a seat next to the bed. The pirate closed the door behind them and then ambled over to the bed, stretching out and making himself at home. "So, lad, what seems to be the problem?" Will sighed.

"Nothing, really... well, there is something. It's just that I'm not sure I should be getting married this young. I mean, I do love Elizabeth, but I'm sure that the love I have for her is one to be shared between two people for an entire lifetime. Jack, what if she's the wrong person for me?" Jack waved his hands at the possibility.

"You've just got pre-wedding jitters. Everyone gets those – it's normal. Except I wouldn't know because I myself have never been married. Savvy?" Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I wish it was, Jack," he said brokenly. "But I know that these doubts of mine are gnawing at me for a reason."

"William, you will make a fine husband," the pirate predicted. "Elizabeth is very lucky to have you at her side."

Will's insides squirmed guiltily at that. For he hadn't been daydreaming about his bride-to-be, but about his captain instead. The blacksmith hadn't known when or how it had happened, but all of the sudden after the pirate had escaped from Port Royal, he became aware of just how bloody attractive Jack was. Carnal dreams of him and Jack engaging in 'nocturnal adventures' had haunted him for months since the eccentric pirate's departure.

At first, Will was deeply in denial about the entire thing. After all, how could he possibly think of a _man_ in this way, least of all his good friend?! If Jack knew, he would be so disgusted with Will, which made the blacksmith feel even worse. But one lonely night he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. However, he doubted he could ever compete with Jack's many casual lovers, and what Will wanted from the pirate was anything but casual.

"Jack, I don't know if I'm meant for her," Will whispered so softly that his comrade could hardly hear him. "When we kiss, there isn't that spark that the poets have written about throughout the centuries. It's more of a friendly kiss than anything."

"Hmm," Jack muttered to himself. He had no idea how to help his friend work through this pressing issue. "Is there anything else that might be causing you to doubt your love for the beautiful Miss Swann?"

"Possibly," Will admitted with a blush. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You've not been unfaithful, have you? That doesn't sound like the William Turner I know."

"No I haven't," said Will. _Not yet, anyway_. "Of course not! I don't want to hurt Elizabeth, Jack. She means the world to me, and we've always been close friends. But if I can tell that our marriage will be a disaster beforehand, shouldn't I at least give her fair warning?" The pirate frowned.

"How do you know it will be a disaster?" Jack regarded Will carefully, wondering what exactly the whelp wasn't telling him.

"Because I've finally realized that I'm in love with someone else," Will said in his husky voice, his eyes not leaving Jack's for a second.

-0-

A/N: Reviews are great, btw.


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: Jack and Will are Disney's property, not mine. But I can always dream…

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I appreciate your support! There are so few Turrow shippers out there that every person counts.

-0-

Chapter Two: Confession

"You're in love with someone else," Jack said slowly, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

Will couldn't have had any idea how Jack's mind had taken that one sentence and ran with it. How Jack wished that it was him that Will was in love with! But the whelp wasn't interested in men, at least as far as Jack knew. That was a damn shame, as Jack had had his eye on Will Turner ever since that fateful day that Will had sprung him from the cell in Port Royal. At first Jack had only lusted after the boy's gorgeous body, and who could blame him? But now the pirate was starting to feel something more. Could it be that, heaven forbid, Captain Jack Sparrow was actually becoming emotionally attached to someone?

"I am," Will confirmed shyly. "I can't hide it any longer."

"That's interesting," Jack muttered. "Just how long have you been hiding this forbidden secret of yours?" Will thought about it.

"Probably for about a little over a year," he admitted. Over a year! That was about as long as Jack had known Will!

"Is this girl one of Elizabeth's high society friends then?" Jack asked, almost certain that this was the case.

"No," Will chuckled. "This person is as far from high-class as they come. Not that that's a bad thing," he said in a rush.

"So this girl of yours is of the working class, like yourself, ay?" The pirate asked.

"Erm, not-not exactly," said Will, his cheeks growing red. "Jack, I need to come clean with you about something." Jack shrugged, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Go right ahead."

"This is hard to say," Will said, chewing on his lower lip. "Please don't judge me when I tell you this, Jack." The pirate chuckled, laying a calming hand on Will's shoulder.

"I'm a pirate, luv. We don't judge others, mostly because whatever they've done, we've most likely done much worse things ourselves." Will nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Jack, when I think of.. laying with Elizabeth, I just feel sick inside. I don't want to lay with her if we marry. The very idea is just…" Will trailed off as his cheeks colored crimson.

"Revolting?" Jack supplied. "Intimidating? Nauseating?" Will nodded, relieved that Jack was grasping what he was trying to get across.

"I know that is strange," Will whispered. "I should be salivating at the idea of making her mine. But I just don't even want to consider doing… _that_ to her. I think it would be too much of an imposition"

"Because she's your best friend?" Jack raised his eyebrows. Here was the moment of truth. Will would either confirm or deny that he was attracted to women.

"Because she's a woman," said the boy, looking down at the floor. "I don't - that is, I'm not..."

"Interested in sampling the delights of the female body?" The pirate finished. "That's alright lad – nothing wrong with that." Will shook his head.

"No it _is_ wrong! Because if I don't want women that means I must want…"

"Men, lad, you want men," said Jack, chuckling with relief. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, and it's more common than you think – especially out here on the sea."

"But I can't want men," Will whispered, looking away from the man he desired most.

"Why not?" The pirate captain asked.

"The church says it's wrong!" Jack frowned at that.

"I didn't know you were a religious man." Will sighed.

"_I'm_ not. But my mother was. She raised me to believe that marriage is between a man and a woman and that anything else was an abomination, a sin in the eyes of God. Men who loved men were bound for hell."

"And is that what you think?"

"I don't know." Will glanced back at Jack, whose warm eyes held his gaze. "I've never been much good at thinking for myself. I always do what I'm told."

"What does your heart tell you?" Jack asked softly. Will's eyes widened in fear.

"I cannot say for certain."

"Do you want to hear what I think, luv?" The pirate had stood up by now, and had walked closer to Will. "I think that no god would ever send someone as innocent and good and pure as you to hell. We can't help who we fall in love with, William."

"If only I could believe that," Will whispered. Jack noticed that the boy was trembling.

"Will, it's going to be alright," the pirate said firmly, feeling mighty sorry for the lad. He himself had once faced said inner struggle, and had emerged victorious. "You'll get through this." But Will just shook his head.

"How can I? I've created a terrible position for myself to be in! I can't just abandon Elizabeth. What would her father say? What would the people of Port Royal say? But I can't go through with the marriage either, I just can't lead her on any longer. I feel so confused…"

Wordlessly, Jack pulled his friend in for a hug. Will stiffened as he felt Jack's strong arms tighten around him. How could he ever explain to Jack that this is where he wanted to remain forever? After hesitating a bit, Will returned the hug, letting himself relax in the older man's embrace. What could it hurt, just this one time? Then, much to his embarrassment, he heard himself sigh as Jack began to massage his shoulders.

"Will, you are unbelievably tense," said his captain as his hands worked their magic on Will's aching muscles. "Are you overworking yourself on the _Pearl_?" Will was too far gone to come up with a coherent response.

"Uhhh what?" Jack chuckled.

"Never mind." The pirate continued to knead the knots out of Will's back, and the blacksmith found himself letting go. He gave himself over to Jack's skilled touch, holding back sighs of pleasure. He was actually being held by the man he loved! It felt so right, but still so wrong. Will was still engaged to Elizabeth! And he still hadn't come to terms with this crush of him on his captain. And so Will pulled away.

"Jack, I… I'm sorry," he stammered helplessly, his heart sinking as the rejection registered in his captain's dark eyes. Jack frowned.

"Why don't you like to be touched? Was I hurting you?" Will vehemently shook his head.

"No, of course not! It was very… pleasant."

"Well then if you were enjoying it, what's the problem?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed. Will gulped.

"I think I was enjoying it a bit too much." Out of habit, Jack glanced down at the man before him as noticed that Will's breeches seemed a bit tighter than they'd been before. Could he really be affecting Will like that? God, he hoped so!

"William." Was that warmth he heard in Jack's voice? "You don't have to hide your true feelings from me." Will's stomach muscles clenched at that. Jack knew! Now where did that leave him? Royally screwed, that's where.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Will stammered, mortified that Jack had somehow discovered his secret. "I didn't mean for this to happen." Jack's face broke into a smug grin. So his suspicions had been correct! Will Turner had fallen in love with him, even when he had love and a home waiting for him back on land. Will loved Jack, seemingly as much as Jack loved Will. Life was good!

"Oh, but I did," Jack assured him with a wink.

And before Will could fully comprehend what he meant by that, the pirate's lips were on his. Will gasped, his mind reeling from the intensity of the moment. Jack Sparrow was kissing him, _actually_ kissing him, and with tongue too! It was even better than Will had imagined it in his dreams. Jack moaned softly into the kiss as Will gave him better access to what he wanted. The boy began to feel lightheaded, and even a bit disoriented, but he was certain that Jack would let no harm come to him. He trusted the pirate completely, even if said pirate didn't know it yet.

When they finally broke for air, Will's forehead was shining with a light dusting of sweat. His heart wouldn't stop racing, his chest wouldn't stop heaving, and he couldn't stop staring at Jack, who returned his blissful gaze filled with undying love. That kiss was bloody fantastic; Will wanted nothing more than to do it again!

"More," the younger man stammered, and Jack claimed his lips once again before he could fully catch his breath. This time Will's dizziness actually did overwhelm him and Jack suddenly found himself lip locked with an unresponsive Turner.

"Bloody hell," the pirate muttered as he carefully brought the unconscious boy down to rest on his bed. "You're a strange one, you know that?" He placed a pillow under Will's head, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible. Jack watched as the boy continued to breathe, a bit more heavily than usual. Will's captain lay down beside him, and gently traced the contours of his cheekbones as he slept on. As much as Jack preferred Will to be awake, he now took advantage of the time given to him when he could stare at the angelic boy uninterrupted. But he couldn't gaze at him for too long. If he did, Jack's heart would surely ache from the way the boy radiated beauty, inside and out. How Jack loved him, probably more than he should.

Unable to stop grinning, Jack racked his brain and couldn't think of another instance where he'd caused another to faint just from _kissing_! Certainly there had been occasional occurrences of that very thing happening while bedding some of his lovers, but never from a simple kiss! Jack prayed that Will would stick around long enough for him to find out just how much magic they could make together. He wasn't going to rush the boy, but there was no denying what he truly wished they could experience as one. Just then, Will stirred and opened his eyes.

"You're awake," Jack said softly. Will stared at him, doubt reflecting in his hypnotic eyes.

"Jack, was I dreaming? Did we really…" As if to prove a point, Jack kissed him again, although he lessened the intensity.

"We really did," Jack assured him after he pulled away. Craving more contact with Will, he pulled the boy into his arms, facing him. "But don't look so disappointed; we'll do more of that later, I promise. Can't have you fainting on me again, savvy?" Will chuckled.

"I can't believe I actually fainted! Do you have that affect on all of your lovers, or am I just lucky?" Jack smirked.

"Sometimes. But never from just kissing." Suddenly it dawned on him what Jack was referring to, and he twisted away from the pirate in fear. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Relax! We're not going anywhere near there today. If all you wanted to do was stare at each other, I'd even be fine with that." Will blushed at his mistaken assumption, and crawled back into Jack's welcoming arms.

"Jack, what does this mean for us?" The pirate chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

"I was hoping that you would stay on with me for awhile, and we could see how things go as a…"

"Couple?" Will supplied. A warm, homey feeling spread throughout his chest as he said the word. Jack chuckled.

"Aye, luv, if you want to call it that."

"I do. I accept your offer," said Will with a smile. "But I won't do anything more with you until I've explained things to Elizabeth. I want things to be square between us, all of us."

"Fair enough," Jack grumbled as he moved away from his newfound lover and headed for the door. "I shall inform Gibbs to set a course for Port Royal at once." Will face lit up with a grin.

"Thank you, Jack." Before Jack could leave the cabin, Will had pulled him in for another kiss.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything with me while you're still engaged with Elizabeth!" The pirate captain exclaimed. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"I won't do anything _more _than this," said Will with a wink. "Now go!" As Jack flew up the stairs, he decided he might make a good pirate out of the lad after all!

-0-

Reviews are cool if you feel like writing one.


End file.
